dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Goku's New Move, Instant Transmission! The Three-Year Training Session Begins!
is the fifty-eighth episode of Dragon Ball Z Kai. This episode first aired in Japan on May 23, 2010. Its original American airdate was March 2, 2011. Summary The moment Trunks leaves for the future, Vegeta asks Goku how he survived Namek's destruction. Yamcha remembers King Kai saying Frieza's spaceship refused to work at the time. Goku himself thought the situation was hopeless. A flashback shows Goku desperately trying to get Frieza's spaceship to work as it fell toward the core of the disintegrating Planet Namek. Suddenly, he saw one of the Ginyu Force's space pods fall past them. He grabbed it, climbed aboard and flipped every switch he could find. He was successful in getting off Namek in time, and warped away. He eventually crash-landed on Planet Yardrat, falling out of the space pod. The last thing he remembered as he was found by the Yardrat people was thinking he was in heaven. Vegeta tells Goku it went to Yardrat because that was likely the next planet the Ginyu Force was set to invade. Goku was nursed back to health by the friendly inhabitants of the planet, and given the armor he is wearing, due to his outfit being all torn up from his battle with Frieza. Vegeta then demands to know if he learned any techniques from Yardrat, knowing that race had some tricks up their sleeve. Goku says he did indeed learn something at Yardrat, and Krillin and Bulma are eager to find out what. The technique he learned is Instant Transmission: the ability to teleport. Tien Shinhan asks him to show them. Goku says in order to use Instant Transmission, one has to feel another's ki. Then, they can teleport to the location of said ki. After thinking of someone, Goku disappears. A few seconds later, he re-appears. Vegeta accuses him of trying to fool them by just moving at super speed. However, to prove he teleported, he has Master Roshi's sunglasses. Yamcha notes that Kame House is over 10,000 kilos away. Goku tells Krillin to return the sunglasses to Master Roshi later; the monk puts them on for the moment. Tien says the technique might prove useful in three years' time when the Red Ribbon Androids appear; something Goku already forgot in the short time since Trunks left. Piccolo, who overheard their conversation with his sensitive Namekian ears, repeats what is supposed to happen the way Trunks said it. How three years from that point, two Androids will appear nine kilos away from South City, on Amenbo Island. He says they can meet an hour before, and be there when they arrive. Piccolo says anybody who is unsure of their abilities when the Androids appear ought to stay away, as they would just be burdens to the others. Vegeta, however, has more faith in his abilities. Bulma then comes up with the idea of figuring out where Dr. Gero is and eliminating him before he can activate the Androids. She says they can use the Dragon Balls to do so if they have to. Vegeta, however, is not about to let a good fight get away, and threatens to kill anybody who tries to stop the Androids from appearing. Goku agrees, and feels uneasy about changing the future any more than it already has been. All the other fighters fall in line against Bulma's idea. Krillin says everyone present has been enemies as some point or another. The appearance of common enemies has resulted in them all becoming friends. He then reasons aside to Bulma that without such alliances, it might not be a good thing to allow Piccolo or Vegeta to act on their own recognizance. The Dragon Team all agree to meet to face the Androids. But before they go their separate ways, Vegeta reminds Goku that they still have unfinished business. Even though Goku is a Super Saiyan now, Vegeta still intends to surpass and defeat him eventually. Piccolo agrees to join Goku and Gohan to train together. Before they leave, Goku tells Bulma to have a healthy baby. Bulma has no idea what he is talking about. Yamcha starts cracking about the possibility of marrying Bulma. When he returns to Kame House, Krillin finds Master Roshi still flustered after Goku teleported in and stole his glasses. He thought it was a ghost, until he figures out Krillin has them. Roshi takes them back and gets back into his Dirty Magazines while Krillin begs him to help him resume training. Back at the headquarters of Capsule Corporation, Vegeta demands that Dr. Brief build him a 300G Gravity Machine, specifically wanting triple what Goku trained in on his way to Namek. He refuses to take no for an answer. Back at Mount Paozu, Chi-Chi puts her foot down to Goku, not wanting Gohan to be distracted further from his studies. Goku tells Chi-Chi that he already told her that if they want to face the Androids, they are going to have to need Gohan's help and tells her that in three years from now, the Earth would be in serious trouble if they didn't train. Chi-Chi despairs, since Goku has not earned any money since they got married. She considers Gohan's studies more important than the fate of the world. Goku tries to pat her back, but accidentally sends her through the wall, to a nearby tree, and finally a rock. She finally relents, mad at Goku since she should be used to crying by now and reluctantly allows Gohan to train with Goku and Piccolo, but tells Goku that this will be his final fight and Goku agrees. Piccolo, who stays away from Goku's house, thinks even the Super Saiyan has "weaknesses". Some of the training over the next three years is shown. Tien blows up a boulder from around Chiaotzu. Gohan is shown defending against Piccolo and Goku, and wants to continue when they wish to call it a day. Yamcha trains by himself, but is jealous of Vegeta starting at 300 times gravity in the Capsule Corporation spaceship. Inside, Vegeta shoots ''ki'' blasts at reflector bots and tries to defend against them at that gravity level. He is hell-bent on surpassing the Super Saiyans. He lets out an enraged blast of energy and accidentally blows the spaceship up around him, leaving himself seriously injured. Although he climbs out of the wreckage himself, with Bulma yelling at him for nearly destroying the house, he falls back. He tries to refuse Bulma's help, but eventually loses consciousness. Dr. Brief treats him and gets him in a bed, remarking on just how tough Saiyans are. Before she leaves his bedside, Bulma hears him mumble about surpassing Kakarot. He dreams of Goku and Future Trunks getting further and further out of his reach. When he wakes up, he finds Bulma asleep at his bedside after taking care of him. Krillin tries to continue shooting Kamehameha waves from Kame House, but Master Roshi keeps distracting him. Gohan and Piccolo make Goku evade their strongest energy attacks. In the exchange, Goku and Piccolo manage to get strikes in on each other. They fight hand-to-hand while Gohan tries to follow. Eventually Gohan finds an opening and butts in, attacking Goku. Despite his previous injuries, Vegeta ups his gravity machine to 400 times gravity, more determined than ever. At this point, Yamcha decides he needs to hit the road to pursue his own training. Eventually, three years pass. Goku, Gohan and Piccolo leave Mount Paozu to encounter the Red Ribbon Androids. Site Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball Z Kai episodes Category:Trunks Saga Category:Dragon Ball Z Kai